Afaa M. Weaver
Afaa Michael Weaver (born 1951) is an African-American poet, short story writer, and editor. Life Weaver was born Michael S. Weaver in Baltimore, Maryland. He studied 2 years at the University of Maryland. Then he entered the world of factory life alongside his father and uncles, and remained a factory worker for 15 years. He started 7th Son Press and Blind Alleys, a literary journal. After publishing his debut poetry collection in 1985, he received a National Endowment for the Arts fellowship and entered Brown University (graduating with an M.A in theatre) and Excelsior College (earning a B.A. in English literature)."Afaa M. Weaver, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Feb. 11, 2012. He taught at National Taiwan University and Taipei National University of the Arts as a Fulbright Scholar. He was a faculty member at the Cave Canem Foundation's annual retreat. In addition, and was named an elder of the foundation. He also studied Chinese language at the Taipei Language Institute in Taiwan.http://aalbc.com/authors/afaa.htm He teaches at Simmons College, and is director of the Zora Neale Hurston Literary Center.http://www.simmons.edu/znh/about/founder.php He is Chairman of the Simmons International Chinese Poetry Conference.http://aalbc.com/authors/afaa.htm Tess Onwueme, the Nigerian playwright, gave him the Ibo name "Afaa," meaning "oracle," while Dr. Perng Ching-hsi has given him the Chinese name "Wei Yafeng." He is the author of numerous poetry collections and his poems have appeared in literary journals and magazines including Callaloo.http://muse.jhu.edu/login?uri=/journals/callaloo/v022/22.4weaver.html Recognition His honors include a Fulbright Scholarship and fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts and Pew Foundation. * 1985 National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowship * 1998 Pew Fellowships in the Arts * 2002 Fulbright ScholarshipFulbright Scholar Program > 2001 - 2002 U.S. Scholar Directory Publications Poetry *''Poems''. Baltimore, MD: Dolphin-Moon Press, 1985. *''Water Song''. Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 1985; Lexington, KY: University Press of Kentucky, 1985. *''Some Days It's a Slow Walk to Evening''. Providence, RI: Paradigm Press, 1989. *''Poems, 1991''. Santa Cruz, CA: We Press, 1991. * My Father’s Geography. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1992. *''Stations in a Dream''. Baltimore, MD: Lite Circle Press, 1993. * Timber and Prayer: The Indian Pond poems. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1995. *''Talisman''. Chicago: Tia Chucha Press, 1998. *''The Ten Lights of God: Poems''. Lewisburg, PA: Bucknell University Press / London: Associated University Presses, 2000.ISBN 978-0-8387-5434-4 *''Sandy Point''. Lewisburg, PA: Press of Appletree Alley, 2000. *''Multitudes: Poems selected and new''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2000. ISBN 978-1-889330-41-9 *''The Plum Flower Dance: Poems, 1985-2005''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2007. *''The Government of Nature''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2013. *''City of Eternal Spring''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2014. *''A Hard Summation: Poems''. Lynn, MA: Central Square Press, 2014. Plays *''The Hammer''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2001. *''Rosa''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2001. *''Elvira and the Lost Prince''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2002. *''Berea''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2002. *''The Sleeping Heart''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2003. *''Rollback''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. *''Elevator Man''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. Edited *''Gathering Voices: An anthology of Baltimore poets'' (edited with David Beaudouin & James Taylor). Baltimore, MD: Dolphin-Moon / 7th Son / Tropos, 1986. *''Catch a Fire: New Jamaican writing'' (edited with Kwame Senu Neville Dawes). Raleigh, NC: North Carolina State University, Dept. of English, 2000. *''These Hands I Know: African-American writers on family''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Aafa M. Weaver, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 16, 2015. Play productions * Rosa was produced in 1993 at Venture Theater in Philadelphia See also *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References * Library of Congress Online Catalog > Afaa M. Weaver Notes External links ;Poems *Afaa Michael Weaver b. 1951 at the Poetry Foundation *Afaa Michael Weaver profile & 8 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Poetry ;Audio / video *Afaa M. Weaver at YouTube *[http://www.cortlandreview.com/issue/32/weaver.html Audio: The Cortland Review > Issue 32, June 2006 > Zombie Dance/Tapping The Blood Root] by Afaa M. Weaver ;About *Afaa Michael Weaver at Chicken Bones *Author Profile: *Afaa Weaver Official website *"Can you see the poetics of me assembling myself?," interview at DiveDapper.com, 2014 Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Writers from Maryland Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Simmons College (Massachusetts) faculty Category:Excelsior College alumni Category:Brown University alumni Category:Pew Fellows in the Arts Category:University of Maryland alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets